hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Seven Colors of Hetalia (fan video)
The Seven Colors of Hetalia (七色のヘタリア動画 Nanairo no Hetalia Douga) is a fan video by Nico Nico Douga user Axis-P. It uses several Vocaloid voices to portray the various characters of Hetalia to parody the video "The Seven Colors of Nico Nico Douga", the 2009 Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga video. Song list and parodies # "Black Rock Shooter" (Miku Hatsune original song by supercell) - Chibitalia wondering where Holy Roman Empire is # "Heavenly Star" (Song by Genki Rockets) - France talking about himself # "Do-Dai" (Song from IDOLM@STER game) - North Italy talking about his cowardice # "Under My Skin" (Song by Paffendorf feat. Leyla de Vaar) - Ukraine and her bouncing breasts # "Dancing Samurai" (Gackpoid original song by Kanimiso-P) - Sealand talking about himself # "Sand Canyon" (BGM from Kirby's Dream Land 3 game) - Lithuania worrying about Russia and Poland, and wishing he could live in America's house # "Sky High" (BGM from Kirby Super Star game) - Estonia and his coolness...except when it involves Latvia # "Pop Star" (BGM from Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards game) - Latvia talking about only wanting friends but being afraid of Russia # "Got the Groove" (Song by SM-Trax) - Belarus wanting to get married to Russia...now # "Septette for the Dead Princess" (Remix of song from Embodiment of Scarlet Devil game) - Poland talking about loving ponies and painting his house pink, but also being aggressive # "Bad Apple!!" (Remix of song from Lotus Land Story game) - Finland talking about Sweden # "Ora Tokyo sa Igu Da" (Song by Ikuzo Yoshi) - Sweden talking about himself # "Rotten Girl" (Miku Hatsune) - Hungary talking about herself, Prussia, and her love for Austria # "Starry Sky" (Song by capsule) - Seychelles complaining about restrictive systems and colonization # "Hello Windows" (Remix of Windows start-up music) - Various Hetalia characters holding up their favorite foods # "Saikyō Pare Parade" (OP of Haruhi Suzumiya radio show) - Norway talking about seeing spirits and being cold to Denmark # "Sora" (Song from IDOLM@STER game) - Finland, Sweden, and Denmark getting together and making things, as well as being the "Nordic Rangers" # "celluloid" (Miku Hatsune original song by baker) - Holy Roman Empire talking about Chibitalia fearing for HRE's life and wondering when he will meet Chibitalia again # "The Disappearance of Miku Hatsune" (Miku Hatsune original song by cosMo) - Canada being worried about disappearing # "Lion" (OP of Macross Frontier anime) - America talking about wanting to be independent and prove to England he can be serious # "Seikan Hikō" (OP of Macross Frontier anime) - England, in Britannia Angel form, talks about being an angel # "Nihon no Mikata -Nevada Kara Kimashita-" (Song by Yazima Beauty Salon) - America, Japan, and France being "otaku", and Japan talking about having an "uncorrupted" body, because he started the otaku trend # "Promise" (Song by Kohmi Hirose) - Turkey talking about his relations with Greece and Japan # "Tamashii no Refrain" (Evangelion: Death and Rebirth anime movie theme) - China defending his position and talking about "his Shinatty" # "World is Mine" (Miku Hatsune original song by supercell) - Prussia boasting about himself being awesome # "Beloved Tomboyish Daughter" (BGM of Embodiment of Scarlet Devil game) - Spain saving South Italy from France, but with South Italy giving no gratitude and only eating tomatoes # TOWN (BGM of IDOLM@STER game) - Egypt advertising pots # "Mizonokuchi Taiyou Zoku" (OP of Tentai Senshi Sun Red anime) - Spain declaring he won't give South Italy up to anyone # "Ponyo on the Cliff by the Sea" (Ponyo on the Cliff by the Sea anime movie theme) - Russia talking about the winter...koru # "Hakata no Shio" (Hakata no Shio commercial jingle) - Iceland advertising licorice # "smooooch・∀・" (Song from beatmaniaIIDX 16 EMPRESS game) - Cuba talking about his relations with Canada and America # "Double Lariat" (Luka Megurine original song by Agoaniki-P) - Greece talking about moussaka and taking naps # "Tewi! ~Eien Tewi ver.~ (Remix of BGM of Imperishable Night game) - Switzerland talking about his drawings and his neutrality # "Roshin Yūkai -MELTDOWN- (Rin Kagamine original song by iroha(sasaki)) - Liechtenstein talking about the pajamas she made for her brother # "Ojamajo Carnival!!" (OP of Ojamajo Doremi anime) - South Korea talking about himself # "Blue Flame" (Song from Prince of Tennis anime musical) - Austria scolding people # "The Regulars" (Song from Prince of Tennis anime musical) - Belgium, Taiwan, and Hong Kong complaining that they haven't officially appeared yet # "Hammer theme" (BGM of Donkey Kong game) - Germania and Holy Roman Empire talking about being strong # "RED ZONE" (Song from beatmania IIDXRED game) - Germany scolding North Italy and talking about potatoes and beer # An interlude of one-liners parodying many songs, done by every country # "Don't say "lazy"" (ED of K-On! anime) - Ancient Rome talking about himself # Nico Nico Douga jingle used to make announcements - Chibitalia and Holy Roman Empire closing off the video Links * The medley on YouTube, with English subtitles * The original video on Nico Nico Douga Category:Fanon Category:Fan Videos